In a banknote depositing and dispensing apparatus that performs processes for depositing and dispensing banknotes such as an automatic teller machine (ATM) installed in financial institutions such as banks, a banknote transport apparatus that transports banknotes is installed inside the body of the banknote depositing and dispensing apparatus. Banknotes transported by such a banknote transport apparatus are stored in storage cassettes. If the width of the banknote transport path in the banknote transport apparatus is wider than the width of the opening portion of the storage cassette, it is necessary to align the banknote transported by the banknote transport apparatus to a predetermined position, such as the center position, in the widthwise direction of the transport path. To explain in more detail, plural types of banknotes exist and the dimensions of the banknotes differ depending on the issuing country and the denomination thereof. Accordingly, when handling various types of banknotes, if each type of the banknotes is to be stored in a different storage cassette with the size appropriate for the type of the banknotes, the dimension of the opening portions of the storage cassettes will be different according to the type of the banknotes. Therefore, in order to surely store the banknotes into the various types of storage cassettes, it is necessary to align the position of the banknote in the widthwise direction of the transport path to the predetermined position.
With respect to adjustment of the position of a banknote in the widthwise direction of the transport path, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-111446 (JP2006-111446A) discloses a banknote shifting apparatus. This banknote shifting apparatus includes plural skewing transport rollers. A surface of the skewing transport roller is formed with a rubber member, and a banknote is forcedly shifted along the widthwise direction of the transport path by skewing the banknote by using the skewing transport rollers.